


Ozpin And Oscar Have A Chat

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Mild Fluff, Oscar swears, Ozpin swears, but its a bit less mad than before, ish?, oscar and ozpin talk, they yell at each other, they're not perfectly together now, volume 8 episode 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Oscar is on his way to Salem's castle, might as well talk to the wizard in his head.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Ozpin And Oscar Have A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been liking this volume so far! So I made this at like 2 am because I can! I'm very tired and I hope you like it! Ok love you bye!

Oscar opened his eyes to find himself in a horribly familiar space. He’d never been there, but he knew it. He knew it VERY well. It was green, softly turning gears infuriating in how soothing they were to his ears, a large window overlooking Vale in front of him. And a person he never met, yet knew better than anyone, sitting in a chair that looked like a dick.

“My office.” a soft, infuriating voice spoke from before him. “In Beacon, before the fall.”

“It’s nice.” Oscar replied flatly with no little anger in his voice.

Ozpin sighed, looking beyond tired. Oscar had little sympathy for him at the moment though. Even if he felt that same weariness in his bones. “Why am I here?”

“You’re unconscious. And you were brought to this place. A mindscape of sorts.” Ozpin explained. And he remembered, the Grimm, the fight that was less of a fight and more of just him becoming a dog's new chew toy. It had happened so fast. He couldn’t even fight.

“So I don’t even get my own mindscape?” Oscar asked sarcastically, his agitation with… well everything, rising with each turn of the gears above him. “I have to share that with you too? It couldn’t be my old room or the farm?”

The former headmaster just looked more tired. Fuck him. “I’m sorry Oscar. This is just-”

“If you say this is just how it is, or how it’s meant to be, or anything like that. I will scream.” Oscar all but snarled. Ths was NOT how it was meant to be. He was MEANT to be home, working in the fields or reading a book. He was MEANT to be spending time with his friends or his aunt, being a teenage boy. NOT stalling for time in an unwinnable war against the world's most toxic ex. 

Ozpin remained silent. Oscar wanted to hit him.

“This really REALLY fucking sucks.” the former farmhand growled, starting to pace around the room. “I had a life, sure it was boring, but at least it was mine! Then YOU come along and change fucking everything! I run away, don’t even leave a damn note. I meet up with a bunch of fucking strangers. Get beaten up, taken over, beaten up EVEN MORE, and then, and fucking then! When you finally fucking leave. When I feel like maybe, just maybe, I’m not gonna be part of some megasoul. Everything goes to shit. And you. Come. Back.”

“Oscar-” No. Oscar was going to say his damn piece.

“I didn’t want this. If I knew even half of the shit I might get into, I don’t think I would have left the farm! Who the hell would ask for this shit!?”

“Oscar.” If Ozpin sounded more firm this time, Oscar paid him no mind. He was too heated, too angry to stop now. 

“I didn’t agree to this! Being beaten, broken, called by a name that is not my own, losing my body, my fucking soul! Everything, because some asshole stuck his dick in crazy!”

“Oscar.” Rage pooled in Oscar’s gut, the damn gears feeling like an ice pick being driven further and further into his brain, driving him mad with the consistency.

“I NEVER WANTED THIS!”

“AND YOU THINK I DID!?”

Oscar went silent, realizing too late that not all the anger he was feeling was his own. Ozpin now stood before him, rage in his eyes, and something else, something broken.

“You think I wanted this Oscar? Do you really think I asked for some random man in my head telling me what to do? Telling me about shadow wars, about villainous queens that control the grimm? No! I just wanted to live my life! Hells bells Oscar I was 16!” Ozpin began his own pacing now, his hands flying about animatedly as he spoke. “I was barely older than you or Ruby when this happened to me! I was a child! Just like you!”

Oscar shrank a bit at the almost hateful glare Ozpin sent him. “I never wanted to die.”

They stood like that for a moment before Ozpin gave out a humorless chuckle. “Though I must say this.” His voice now dripped with sarcasm, “I’m so sorry my death burdened you Oscar. I’m SO sorry that I had no control over who my soul was paired with! I’m SO FUCKING sorry that I was pulled into this, same as you! I am sorry Oscar! How many times do I have to say it! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m fucking sorry!” 

Oscar was left speechless, something made even more prominent when tears began to fall from Ozpin’s face.

“I’m so tired Oscar. I’m tired of living like this. Of dragging other people down with me. I want to REST for once in all my lives! Is that so much to ask? I want to live even one life, without her ruining it. JUST ONE! Is that so much to ask? This-this isn’t even my fault! You were right! Ozma just stuck his dick and crazy and look where that got us!” another humorless chuckle, soft sobs escaping as well. “I’m tired Oscar. And I don’t think I remember how to rest. Heh, isn’t that sad?”

Ozpin fell back into his chair, hands coming up to his hair and tugging at the strands. Oscar felt… well he felt Ozpin’s sorrow as his own. He felt that pain. He… felt guilty. Ozpin was just like him in a way, he didn’t choose this life. He was just a man pulled into all of this against his will like Oscar, someone who tried to do the best with what he was given, even if it didn’t always go according to plan.

He sighed, walking over to Ozpin’s side, and sitting in a chair that manifested itself out of thin air. He looked at the still crying man at his side and hesitantly reached a hand out, he stopped just short of contact, a split second doubt halting his actions, before he gently placed his hand on Ozpin’s shoulder. Ozpin looked at him miserably.

“I didn’t want this for anyone.” the older soul rasped, eyes puffy and red from his tears.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry Oscar. For coming back. I… perhaps I should have stayed gone. You might have been better off.” 

Oscar sighed and ran a hand down his face, “No. No. I’m… yes I’m mad you came back but I guess… in a weird… stupd way… I kinda missed you. Sorta.”

Ozpn seemed shocked for a moment, before a soft smile made its way onto his face.

“Do NOT read too deeply into that! I’m still beyond mad at you!” Oscar huffed, turning away with what his aunt would call his “pouty Oscar face”.

He heard a soft chuckle from his soul companion, the atmosphere lightening and a cool hand finding its way into his hair. He swatted it away, but his own smile was breaking through.

Ozpin’s smile only lasted a moment before it was gone, the lightness leaving the room once again. “You know where we’re headed right?”

Oscar stiffened, “Yes.”

“Are you ready?”

“No.”

“Neither am I.”

And so together, they waited, bracing for a meeting centuries in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
